deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Al-Mourabitoun
Al-Mourabitoun is a Lebanese political party, and from the 1970s-1980s, militia organized around Nasserism or a combination of socialist and Arab Nationalist ideals. The militia engaged in combat with numerous faction at various times during the 1970s and 80, including the various Lebanese Christian militias, the Lebanese Army, the Syrian Army, and the Isreali Defense Forces. The military wing of Al Mourabitoun was finally defeated in 1988 by Syrian and Lebanese forces after as stubborn guerilla resistance. Al Mourabitoun was inactive in the 1990s, before reopening as a conventional political party in 2001, which it remains to this day. Battle vs. Libyan National Liberation Army (by SPARTAN 119) *'Al Mourabitoun:' Ten Infantry, One Light Vehicle, One Heavy Vehicle *'National Liberation Army:' Ten Infantry, One Light Vehicle, One Heavy Vehicle Ten NLA infantry, a T-55, and BM-1 enter one end of a square in a war-torn Middle Eastern city. On the other side of the square, a force of Al Mourabitoun troops including ten infantry, a Sherman Firefly, and Magach Main Battle tank. The AM Magach opens fire first, striking NLA T-55 and sending the fuel and ammunition up in a ball of flames that blows the turret clean off the tank. The NLA BMP retaliates, firing an AT-3 anti-tank missile, which impacted the Magach, destroying it. (Al Mourabitoun and NLA heavy tank destroyed) The Al Mourabitoun Sherman fired off its 76mm high velocity gun, the round blowing right through the armor of the BMP and setting the vehicle ablaze. The explosion also killed two nearby NLA troops. An NLA machine gunner opened up on the AM infantry with his FN MAG, killing two, as another NLA soldier removed an RPG-26 from his back and armed the weapon, before rising up from cover and firing. The rocket impacted the frontal armor of the Sherman and blew right through, destroying the vehicle. Seconds later, however, the NLA soldier the fired the rocket was struck by three AK-74 rounds in the torso and fell to the ground, dead. (NLA and AM light armor destroyed. NLA infantry: 7, AM infantry: 8) A Lybian soldier ducked out from behind a low wall and fired his FN 2000, cutting down an Al Mourabitoun soldier, as the machine gunner picks off another. Soon after, an RPG-7 rocket fired by one of the AM troops hit the low wall the NLA machine gunner hid behind, killing him. This is followed up by the death of another Lybian at he hands of an Al Mourabitoun militiaman armed with a PK light machine gun mounted in a second story window of a building across the square. (NLA: 5, AM: 6) A Lybian soldier takes cover behind the wreck of the destroyed T-55 as he prepares an RPG-26. The Lybian leans out for just long enough to fire the RPG. The rocket goes straight into the window, exploding inside and killing the machine gunner and one other AM soldier. (NLA: 5, AM: 4) A Lybian fell to fired from an AM soldier's AK, as the Lybians shot back, taking out one of the AM troops. Meanwhile, the remaining three AM troops flanked the Lybians. The Al Mourabitoun militiamen fired an RPG, killing two Lybians, while a third was cut down by fire from their AKs and the RPG-gunner's Makarov. (NLA: 2 , AM: 3) An NLA soldier returned fired with his AK, firing two short bursts at the rapidly approaching AM troops, killing a man with each burst. The NLA soldier, however was struck down by a shot from the remaining AM soldier's Makarov. The last surviving Lybian, however, caught the AM militiaman by surprise, firing three shots, causing him to crumple to the ground, dead. (NLA: 1, AM: 0) The Lybian raised his pistol in the air in victory. WINNER: National Liberation Army Expert's Opinion The National Liberation Army won this battle because of their superior weapons technology in the crucial areas of assault rifles and RPGs. This result was further supported by the NLA also taking edges in sidearms and light armor. While Al Mourabitoun had a superior heavy tank, the anti-tank firepower of the RPG-26 and the anti-tank missiles of the BMP allowed the NLA to neutralize the threat of Al Mourabitoun's Magach 3 tank. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zapatista Army of National Liberation (by SPARTAN 119) Zapatistas: Al Mourabitoun: Five Zapatista's walk through a shantytown, weapons in hand. Suddenly, a burst of fire from an AK-74 rang out, killing a Zapatista rebel . The Zapatista's scattered, taking cover in the crudely constructed cinder block and corrugated aluminium shacks that made up the shantytown. One of the Zapatista's spotted the Al Mourabitoun guerilla that fired the AK, standing in the second story of a crude cinder block structure. A Zapatista raised an RPG-7 and hit the building where the Al Mourabitoun gunman hid. The RPG blew apart the concrete shack, throwing dust and fragments everywhere, killing the gunman. The Al Mourabitoun militia quickly retaliated with an RPG of their own, blowing apart a corrugated aluminum structure, killing a Zapatista. . The Al Mourabitoun militiamen fired at the Zapatistas with their Uzis and AKs, their shot's however, missed. A Zapatista with an M4, however, hit his mark, killing an Al Mourabitoun militiaman with a short burst of fire. . Two Al Mourabitoun troops kept up the supressing fire, as a third, armed with an Uzi flanked the Zapatistas and mowed down one of them with a burst of fire from an Uzi . The Al Mourabitoun militiaman then ran into the next shack, only to fall dead, never knowing hit him. In fact, he had been killed instantly by a headshot from a Sten-wielding Zapatista in a dark corner of the shanty. . Two remaining Al Mourabitoun troops entered the cinder block shack where the last surviving Zapatista remained hidden. As they entered, the Zapatista fired his Sten and tried to fire, but the weapon jammed. Throwing the gun away, he drew his machete and charged, running through a surprised Al Mourabitoun militiaman. The Zapatista then turned the last Al Mourabitoun militiaman, only for him to raise his bayoneted AK and shoot him at point blank range in the chest, and then, just the be sure, stab the downed Zapatista with the bayonet. The last Al Mourabitoun militiaman then raised his AK in triumph. Expert's Opinion Al Mourabitoun won this match because of their superior weaponry, as well as their greater combat experience. While the Zapatistas were only involved in actual combat for a short time, Al Mourabitoun fought multiple national armies for over a decade. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Human Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Group Warriors